Crimson Snow
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: Kagome is walking home in a brisk night during December, when she is in a car crash the driver is unknown, Inuyasha seeks who had harmed Kagome in the collision. For Revenge...


(Kagome is walking home in a brisk night during December, when she is in a car crash the driver is unknown, Inuyasha seeks who had harmed Kagome in the collision. For Revenge...)

She was a white ghost in the snow, the trees gnarled and frozen reached to the midnight sky like claws of a monster. Kagome slipped her frost bitten hands in her coat, closing her eyes to the deserted road. 

"Inuyasha.... Why did I ever leave you?" She whispered, her memories revealing her the painful truth.

__

" Kagome... I can't turn back on what I had said about my desire," His golden eyes had not seemed to look at her, they gazed blankly at the ground.

" A full fledged demon... I worry for you Inuyasha." She saw him look at her in confusion, a smirk spread on his lips.

" I've decided my life, if no one can except who I am, then what's the point?" He snapped a stem of a flower, leaving it to die in the fields.

" You could use this for being human.... I would care for you Inuyasha," Kagome wished she bit her lip, his eyes sparked a fire in his golden pupils.

" Don't bring up the past Kagome, your time here is done.... Go home," He snapped standing on his feet, stepping away from her.

"Inuyasha?" She forced out, her tears choking her, caught in her throat.

" I never cared for you Kagome...." He spoke softly, disappearing from sight leaving Kagome to leave, leaping into the well.

She shook the image out of her mind, though the look he gave her. He hated her, despised this girl that had been the ashes of Kikyo. He had never believed it, for the years she had been gone he never came back.

" Then let this feudal fairytale end...." Her eyes opened to see a flash of red, blazing lights blinding her. 

She had been hit, her body thrown like a rag doll, in the air she fell meeting the ground forcefully. Surrounded by the blood of her mangled figure in the night.

~~*~~

Inuyasha awoke in a sweat, crying out Kagome's name he looked about where he lay, she was no longer existing here, though his heart told him to find her.

" Inuyasha?" The kitsune's dreary voice asked, breaking the silence of the forest. Inuyasha had no time to tell Shippou, taking the figure in his arms he leaped toward the well.

"Her scent is fading," He whispered, dashed in the silent wood, snow fell form the sky chilling him to the bone. He could see a girl's figure, nearly concealed in the snow surrounded by red snow. 

" KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried, trying to walk toward her, stumbling in the white frost.

~~*~~  


Kagome's ears caught the sound of Inuyasha's voice, she yearned to see his face one last time. Take in the image of the demon she cared for so deeply.

"Kagome..." He softly spoke to her, a broken smile on his face, his hand on her cheek, she grabbed hold of his hand with her last ounces of strength. Cold tears biting at her skin, falling to the soiled snow around her.

"I don't want to die alone.... I-Inuyasha," Her voice left her, the vision fading from her coffee brown eyes to eternal darkness.

~~*~~

"Kagome... You'll be alright," He felt the warmth of her face turn as cold as ice, her hand limp. Kagome's grasp released from his hand, tears fell from his face in sorrow and angst. He had not known who had done this to her, but they would pay.

" Kagome?" Shippou hopped over to her face, seeing her eyes gaze at Inuyasha. Her lifeless body in the snow, her soul released once more. He forced a smile, curling up to her like a kit with his mother fox.

" I swear Kagome... I won't die before this person is found," He bit his lip, breaking the skin with the taste of blood in his mouth. He carefully lifted Kagome from the ground, her clothes drenched by melted ice.

Sirens rang in his ears, leaping into the forest he fled to Kagome's home. How could he possibly explain of what had happened? He had not known what made Kagome so weak and injured, he stood before there door tapping lightly on the wood.

"Inuyasha? Grandpa Inuyasha has found Kagome!" He saw an overjoyed Souta open the door, noticing Kagome limp in his arms. He stopped crying in happiness, his smile diminished.

" Kagome.... With that one demon I presume," Both stood silent, he stepped inside stepping toward Kagome's room. Placing her on the pink covers and pillows, taking the chill away.

"What have you done to her?! What's wrong with Kagome!" Souta cried hitting his fists in tears and anger at his chest. He looked back at her, as if she was sleeping peacefully.

" She was hit," He told him, leaving the home back into the chill, into the well he fell. He was to ask for help from someone.... Though how would he react?

( I hoped you liked this story! I have more chapters to come so I will gladly accept reviews from Inuyasha/Kagome fans.) 


End file.
